


three partners, two movies, and one long night

by justyncase



Series: hatchetfield universe (hfu) [9]
Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Movie Night, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyncase/pseuds/justyncase
Summary: The trio decides to spend New Year's Eve at their flat, doing their own thing instead of out at a party. Seems a little mundane, but it's special to them.
Relationships: Emma Perkins & Bill Woodward, Paul Matthews/Bill Woodward, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins/Bill Woodward
Series: hatchetfield universe (hfu) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	three partners, two movies, and one long night

**Author's Note:**

> wow two fics in less than a week !!!! idk why they are both so short though. hope you like it !!!!!! and happy new year !! i hope 2021 is good to us

“Okay. I know what you’re going to say.  _ A Christmas Prince  _ is an awful movie but it’s nice and lighthearted.” 

“Bill… there are so many better movies that we could watch that are still lighthearted and nice.”

“Christmas movies though?”

“Okay, okay you two, stop fighting.” Paul chuckled, bringing two cups of hot chocolate into the living room and placing them on the table in front of his partners. 

“Us? Fighting? Never. We have never fought about anything.” Emma replied, her eyes following her boyfriend as he went to get his own mug. 

“Right.” Paul smiled, sitting in between the two. “You know… we could just watch the Times Square New Years countdown thing, right?” 

“Absolutely not. Besides, it hits midnight a whole hour earlier in New York and then we have nothing to do for an hour.” 

“I’m with Emma on this one, Paul.” Bill interjected . He was in a off-white Christmas sweater and green-and-white checkered pants. 

“Wow. My own partners, plotting against me.” he replied quite sarcastically.

Bill and Emma shared a look across Paul. It was such a perfect moment. Paul wore a red sweater and red-and-white checkered pants. 

* * *

Hours passed and the three were fully cuddling on the couch, each with their alcoholic beverage of choice. The night wasn’t anything super special, at least not to the outside eye. To Paul it was the best night he could’ve hoped for. Surrounded by his two loving partners. Now, they were watching  _ Enchanted _ . Emma and Bill had chosen this solely for the purp ose of making fun of Paul. It was a fun movie that somehow crossed over Bill and Emma’s movie likes. Strange. That two people that are complete opposites could find similarities. 

Emma was now at least a little drunk. She sang along with the movie on the screen, sitting to her boyfriend’s right. One of Paul’s arms was draped over Bill’s shoulder and the other around Emma’s waist. He rolled his eyes playfully at Emma before removing his arm in an attempt to take a sip from his drink. At this time, he decided to look at his watch, curious of the time. His clock read  _ 11:59pm _ . The time had flown by that night. 

“Happy new year, loves.” Paul smiled at his two partners, before kissing them both on the cheeks and shimmied into a more comfortable position to pay attention to the rest of the ridiculous film his partners talked him into reading.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me about this fic and others on tumblr: arescopperfield


End file.
